


Civilian in Need

by RandomFanWorks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e18 Who is Gizmoduck?!, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: Fenton, aka Gizmoduck, gets an unusual request from a user on the Gizmoduck app
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Civilian in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Ducktales and Fenton belong to Disney!
> 
> Takes place during Ducktales season 1 episode 18

Gizmoduck raced through the streets of Duckburg, constantly looking at his GPS to make sure he was heading towards the right location that Beaks app had sent him. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, this wasn't true hero work! He should have been out there helping people in need, real need. Not moving furniture or helping with relationship problems or picking up food for people too lazy to do it themselves. He only hoped that this was a legitimate problem and not something that only the most privileged of people would consider the life-ending.

He stopped in front of a small townhouse, his heart beating fast in anticipation as he knocked on the door. He straightened himself and cleared his throat as he heard the door unlock, his heart-stopping as he laid eyes on the women who opened the door. She stared up at him with a shocked expression, one hand on her door handle while the other clutched tightly at the blue satin bathrobe she wore.

"Good evening ma'am," Gizmoduck said with a smile and a bow, "I received your alert saying that you are in need of some assistance."

The woman was tense as she stared at the ground, blush misting her cheeks as she nodded hesitantly, "Yes, p-please do come in."

"Why thank you," Gizmo smiled as she stepped aside to allow him in. 

Her home was nicely decorated, a lot nicer than his apartment, no offense to his dear mother. 

"Follow me," she murmured as she turned the corner.

He did as he was told and followed her down the hall and into the living room. The blinds were pulled down and the fireplace that sat against the wall was lit, bathing the room in a soft orange and yellow glow. Fenton's heart began to beat faster as he took in the romantic atmosphere, his gaze slowly turning back to the women. She looked up at him before turning her gaze downwards and sheepishly shrugged off her bathrobe revealing her completely naked body.

"Ma'am!" Fenton cried as he quickly turned away and covered his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She yelped as she covered her breasts with her arms, "I knew this was a bad idea, i-it's I've never-" she stopped herself and shook her head, "I'm sorry!"

Fenton felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard her whimpers of shame, "W-What did you need help with exactly?"

She blushed, "I've never done this before," she whispered, "And I don't really know anyone and I don't know how to talk to people," she shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have done this," she picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself, "You can go, I'll give you a full rating and we can pretend this never happened."

He frowned, he felt bad for her. She was so scared that she looked to be shaking. 

He slowly went to her and rubbed his hand together nervously, "I'm sorry ma'am, but wouldn't you want to have your first time with someone special?"

She frowned before sitting on the couch, "I don't know if I will find anyone special."

"Of course you will!" He beamed, "I can already tell that you have a stunning personality!"

She laughed softly, "Thanks, is judging people's character one of your superpowers?" 

"Well no, not officially," he answered, "It's just something I'm naturally good at."

Silence soon at over them, Fenton staring at her fragile form as thoughts raced through his head. He had never really had sex either, either then the one time in high school when he got a blowjob from a random drunk girl. He swallowed thickly as his hands began to sweat.

"O-Okay," he answered shakily, "If, if you still want to, I can, you know, give you your first time."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "R-Really? O-Okay, um, how do you want to begin?"

"Well, um," he blushed as he held out his hands, "M-May I touch you?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yes, of course."

Fenton swallowed thickly before gently placing his hands on her hips, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure. His lips gently ran up her neck and brushed along her cheek and he began to gently peck and nibble on her delicate skin. 

"Gizmo," she breathed softly, her hands grasping onto his forearms as she arched against him.

Fenton shivered as she whimpered his name, his hands crept into her robe and gently pulled it from her small frame. Her nipples became erect as the cold air brushed against them. Fenton's thumb brushed against her sensitive teet, a smile forming across his lips as she whimpered. He pressed his lips against hers gently as his hand engulfed her breast. Her leg wrapped around his hip as she desperately tried to grind onto him.

"Patience darling," Fenton purred as he gripped her hips, "You'll get what you want soon."

He picked her up and sat her onto the headrest of the couch, his hands running up her legs as he kissed and nipped at her breasts. She moaned softly and gripped his helmet as he suckled on her teet while the other kneaded her breast. His free hand ran up her leg, his thumb running over the slit of her womanhood that was already dripping down the couch. 

"Gizmoduck, please," she whimpered as she arched her hips against his thump.

Fenton stared down at the display, his mouth watering as her sweet scent began to fill his nostrils. He breathed heavily before hoisting her up even more so that her knees rested on his shoulders. Her face reddened as he gripped onto her hips almost painfully, her legs wide with his beak mere inches away from her sopping wet sex. Fenton licked his lips before gently sliding his tongue between her folds.

"Gizmo!" She cried as her back arched.

Fenton moaned and dipped his tongue deeper into her, his tongue flicking over her nub before sliding down to her wet hole. 

"Oh, god," he moaned against her, "You taste so good."

The woman whimpered and covered her mouth as her face darkened even more.

"Don't," Fenton growled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled it from her mouth, "Don't hold back, let me hear you, please."

"Gizmo," she sobbed as his tongue pierced into her aching hole.

Fenton groaned as he drank in her scent, so sweet, so perfect. His cock pressed hard against his suit, his hips thrusting forward as he tried desperately to gain friction. 

"Gizmoduck, please," she panted, "I-I need you inside me, please! Please, I promise I won't tell anyone, just please, I need you, please!" 

Fenton growled and threw her down onto the coach. He had never felt like this before, so farrel and animalistic, so dominant. 

"You'll get what you need," he purred, "Don't worry."

His suit fell from his body, his hard and throbbing cock immediately popping out and slapping against his belly. She stared at him breathlessly, the hero now completely nude minus his helmet.

"Please," she whispered.

Fenton smashed his lips against her and ate up her moans hungrily as he ground his cock against her clit. Fenton's tongue explored her mouth as the tight coil in his stomach started to tighten more and more. He pulled away from her when it finally felt like it was going to snap, his breathing labored as he gripped himself, stopping himself from cumming.

"F-Fuck," he panted, his cheeks dark red as his cock twitched. He stared down at her wet hole before looking back up at her. He crawled on top of her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead as he lined himself up with her entrance, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, Gizmoduck, please."

With that Fenton pressed his lips against her and gently pushed himself into her tight cunt. Her back arched as she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck!" She cried out, her fingers digging deep into the feathers on Fenton's back.

"Oh god," he moaned, "So tight, y-you're so tight."

She was so wet and warm, it took everything in Fenton to not just started fucking her. 

"Gizmo," she moaned as she wiggled her hips, "Please."

He understood her meaning and began to slowly rock his hips causing her to gasp. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as Fenton's hand slid down to her clit and began to rub her little nub. He moaned as she squeezed around him, her moans and cries music to his ears. 

"Gizmo, gizmo, please, please I'm so close," she whimpered in his ear.

Fenton nodded, "I-I am too, f-fuck I don't think I'll last much longer."

In response, she tightened her walls around him, "Gizmo please," she whimpered, "Please cum for me, please."

Fenton moaned, his fingers rubbing her clit faster and faster causing her cries to get louder.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he panted as he thrust his hips harder into her.

"Yes, yes, yes Gizmoduck, please!"

"Oh fuck, fuck!" 

Fenton's back arched as his orgasm hit him, he slammed his hips into her as his seed covered her walls. She whimpered, moaning as the combination of his fingers and his cum within her brought her to completion. Fenton's cock twitched as she squeezed the rest of the cum out of him, her walls milking him for everything he had.

He pulled out of her and fell to her side, the air heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. 

She slowly turned to him and smiled softly, "Thank you, Gizmoduck."

He turned to her and returned her smile, "Gizmoduck is always there for a person in need."

Fenton pulled her close so that her head lay on his chest, his arm cradling her body protectively as their breathing slowed to a normal pace. Maybe the Gizmo app wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
